


Sanctuary 2

by Diamondphantom1



Series: Sanctuary Au [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, GangAU, M/M, MARKBAM, Sequel, Top BamBam, jinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: Bambam left Korea and went to Thailand to complete his resolve and not rely on people too much. Now, it's two years later and Bambam is back in Korea as a senior. But, what happens when he sees Mark again at school?In the time that Bambam wasnt there, Mark has bettered his Korean and even started to dance and sing and rap in secret. Some things haven't changed though. He's still quiet and shy, and he still can't fight. He's started to get bullied since entering eleventh grade because he looks 'girly' and because of his past affiliation with Jinyoung. And he's still getting bullied in twelth. His crush on Bambam isn't gone either, even if he hadn't seen him in two years. So, what happens when he sees Bambam again and sees how much he's changed?





	1. I'm Back Korea

Bambam Pov

Sigh 

It's been two years since I've stepped on South Korea's soil. And, though I wasn't hlthere very long, I missed the foreign country. 

Walking back to my old school, all the memories kept flowing back to me. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Xiumin. Jinyoung. All of those names have come back to me. But, the name I could never forget, was Mark. 

We'd barely talked to each other, but I considered him to be a friend. I can say that, right? 

Walking through the halls, I think about how this school has changed me for the better. 

I walk in the classroom as the teacher introduces me to the class. "Class, this is Kunpimook Bhwuakul Bambam. He is a returning student. Please don't make him regret coming back." 

As I look around the room, I see many pairs of eyes looking at me. Some shocked, probably because I changed so much, and some confused, they're probably new, however, in the far back of the class, sitting by the window, with wide eyes, is none other than Mark Tuan. 

"Bambam, you can sit next to Mark. Mark raise your ha-" I cut her off. "Don't worry, I know who he is already." I walk to the back of the classroom, sitting next to Mark. He looks at me shocked still. 

"You're back, Bambam." I smile at him and stick my hand out. "Nice to be back." He shakes my hand and we smile at each other for a few seconds until the teacher ruins my moment with my friend. "I get that you two are having a little reunion, but please pay attention to my lesson." "Yes mam." 

After class, Mark immediately runs up to me before I walk out the door. "Bambam!" Mark says while I turn to look at him. "Yes?" "C-can we eat together on the rooftop for lunch period?" He asks, looking down at his shoes. Has he even aged at all? It seems like he got younger and cuter since I last saw him. Wait! Cuter!? Okay, yes, I'm gay and Mark is totally my type, but he's my friend. Wouldn't that be weird-  "Bambam?" I am broken out of my thoughts when Mark calls my name. "S-sorry. I was just thinking about home. But, yeah, we can eat together. See you then." 

I smile at him and, even though I want to run quickly, I walk normally to my next class so Mark doesn't suspect that something is wrong. 

It's 12:00 which is lunch period. I get my food from the cafeteria and make my way to the rooftop. When I walk through the door, I see Mark already sitting there. 

"Hey-" I was about to say hi to him, when I notice a red spot on his face and see him crying. I quickly put down my food and rush over to him. I kneel in front of him and pull him on my lap and hug him. He tenses, then relaxes and clutches onto me. I rub his back while I rock us side to side, whispering in his ear that everything is okay. 

When his crying is reduced to sniffles, I talk to him. "Who hurt you?" He tenses. "Was it Jinyoung?" I say softly. He shakes his head and starts to speak. "Ever since that day two years ago where Jinyoung had his gang beat me up, people found out that I was a terrible fighter even though I was in a gang. And so, because they couldn't take on Jinyoung, they decided to beat me up instead because I had some connection to him. I was also bullied because I look so girly. Sometimes I feel like I deser-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. But, I have a question, why did you, of all people, join Jinyoungs gang?" "There's two reasons, actually. The first is because, well, at this school, you can't show your weak side or, you know, stuff like this," he gestures to the red spot on his face. "happens. So, I joined so that wouldn't happen to me." "And the second reason?" He looked at h-if he was debating whether or not to tell me. "You don't have to say-" "The second reason," he cuts me off. "Is because he's like me." "He's like you?" He nods. "What do you mean?" He takes a deep breathe. "Me and him have been orphans since a very young age."


	2. Getting To Know Each Other More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The second reason," he cuts me off. "Is because he's like me." "He's like you?" He nods. "What do you mean?" He takes a deep breathe. "Me and him have been orphans since a very young age."

Mark Pov

He looks at me, shocked. Well, great. Now he's gonna pity me like all the rest. "How'd you find out Jinyoung was an orphan?" He-he's not gonna pity me. Maybe he's just saying this then he's gonna say it afterwards. Everyone pitys me- "Mark?" I flinch. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He smiles at me. Oh I could get lost in that smile. "It's okay. But, I found out Jinyoung was an orphan when I was walking home with him one day. It was just the two of us and when we got to his house, I knew almost immediately that it was an orphanage. He told me that his parents both died in a car crash when he was 9." "Oh. Umm, what about your parents?" I take a deep breathe before answering. "I never met them. The day I was born, my mother too weak, so she died. My father was so filled with grief that he committed suicide." 

He looks down with some sort of guilty look. "Sorry, I didn't mean too get too personal." I shake my head. "It's okay. I never met them, so I have no reason to be sad for their deaths, though I do wonder if my life would have turned out differently if I had them." He nods. "I can kinda relate to Jinyoung. My father past when I was ten years old. He was diagnosed with cancer, but by the time anyone found out, it was too late. My mother tok care of me all those years by herself. She'd past last year. I was grieving for so long, but I managed to move on." I guess he didn't notice he was crying, because when I wiped them, he looked shocked.

We sit there for awhile until I notice something. "Uh-umm. Bambam?" He nods at me to continue. "Umm- I-I'm st-still sitting on your la-lap." He looks down and sees that both my legs are on either side of his body. He smirks and looks at me. "Is that a problem?" He whispered it in my ear causing me to blush insanely. We stared at each other for what seemed like years before we snapped out of it and I got off his lap. 

After that (sexual) tension, we start to talk about things like our favorite colors, and movies, and games, or even just joking around with each other over dumb stuff like how Bambam woke up after sleeping for one hour and put his underwear on over his pants. Or how I bought green hair dye instead of my usual shampoo that's in a green bottle and had to walk around with a hat on to cover the bright green hair color. We have a lot more in common than we thought. Since we were already late for one class, we went to Bambams house with an excuse that I got sick and he was gonna take me home. Seems like a legite excuse, right? No. But we're outta school though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a title, so that happened. Oh well! I might just say "SCREW TITLES" and put 'chapter 1, chapter 2, etc.' LMAO. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! ❤❤Ily~!❤❤


	3. Hanging Out

Bambam Pov

"Come on in." I say to Mark as we enter my house. "Woah. How did you get the money for an actual house and not an apartment?" I shrug. "Let's just say I had a lot of name brand clothes that people loved." He laughs as he understands what I mean. He has one of the cutest laughs I've ever heard.

I lead him to the living room and tell him to have a seat as I get us some soda to drink. When I come back to the living room, I see him looking at his phone. "Here you go." I hand him his drink and he thanks me. 

After a moment of silence, I decide to question him about before. "Mark, I know you don't want to talk it, but why did you say that before." He freezes up. "What do you mean?" He says this with a shaky voice and I know that he knows what I mean. "You said that you feel as if you deserve to get hurt by those people. Why is that?" His eyes get teary as he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Don't I deserve it? I mean, Jinyoung physically and mentally hurts people and I joined his gang so I wouldn't become a target? I was just being selfish! I was so scared of being hurt that I joined him and ended up getting hurt anyway. I couldn't even stop him from hurting other people. I failed!" 

"But you didn't fail." He looks at me as if I said the dumbest thing in the world. "You helped me plenty of times. If it weren't for you, Jinyoung would have done worse to me than just break my glasses. I never got to properly say this to you so, thank you, Mark, for helping me." I smile at him and his eyes started to tear up. I immediately pull him into my embrace and rub his back. "Jeez Mark, is all you do cry?" I joke and he laughs while lightly hitting my chest with small fists. 

He stops crying when his stomach starts to growl. He blushes in embarrassment. "Ah, we didn't eat lunch at school, did we? Let's eat out. I don't really have food in my house." He looks at me and nods. 

We get to a small restaurant and have a seat in the back. A waiter comes and we order our food and after he leaves, we continue to chat amongst ourselves. "So Mark, I was wondering, after we finish school, what are you gonna do?" "I actually want to go to college and major in music and dance. I've always wanted to be a singer and dancer." "Seriously! I've wanted to do the same except I instead of singing I want to be a rapper."  

He was gonna say more but the waiter came with our food. When we looked up to thank him, we froze. I slowly turned over to Mark to see him frozen with his eyes stuck on him like a trance. 

The waiter is none other than Park Jinyoung. He breaks the trance and tells us to enjoy our food, leaving after sparing one more glance at me, and a longer look at Mark. 

We sit in silence for a while after that. "Um, how about we eat, pay than leave?" He nods stiffly and we eat our food in silence. When we finish, we pay at the front counter and leave. 

"Do you need me to walk you back to your house?" I ask him, not wanting to say orphanage though when he's 19 he'll be out of it. He nods and I let him show me the way to his home. 

When we get there, I'm surprised when he wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back with my arms around his waist. "Thank you." I'm confused. "All I did was walk you home?" He shakes his head from where it's in the from of my neck. "No, I mean, not just this. Thank you for comforting me back at school and taking me out like this. Even if we saw...... him, I still had a nice time. So, thank you." I hug him a bit tighter. "You're welcome." We pull away and look at each smiling. After awhile, he walks to the front door after we say good night. 

When I get home, I lay in bed thinking about our encounter with Jinyoung. I don't know if it was because he was working, but he usually would glare me down, but he didn't. When he looked at us, he seemed, sad, almost. I see him while walking through the hallways, but we never made eye contact until now. 

I decide to stop over thinking things and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooo sorry that this chapter is a week late. Since I'm updating today, that means no update tomorrow, (even though Tuesday is the usual day I update). Anyways, 
> 
> Today is Marks birthday in America, or most of us at least. I don't know how time zones work. So happy birthday to him. 
> 
> On to the story, they saw Jinyoung again, wooow. Why do you think Jinyoung looks so sad? Find out in the next chapter~ 
> 
> Pls comment and vote if you like it. 
> 
> Ily~ Bye~


	4. Please Forgive Me

Jinyoung Pov

I'm on my way to my first class of the day and can't help thinking about my encounter with both Mark and Bambam. I felt really bad about what I did before but I know that saying 'sorry' won't cut it. 'My gang' voted me out so now I'm former gang leader Jinyoung. 

I can't stop thinking about Marks face when I saw him yesterday. He looked... terrified. The image won't get out of my head. I walk into my class room without saying anything and sit in my seat at the back. The feeling of guilt overwhelms me as I remember two years ago when I beat up Mark. I was too blinded by love that when I saw him look at someone else and not me, I snapped. 

I stop thinking about it when the teacher yells at me to pay attention. I will talk to him-no-both of them, today. 

When it's finally lunch time, I head to the rooftop as I know Mark and Bambam will be there. No, I am not stalking them. I slowly open the door and see them talking and laughing. I can't help but feel envious of how close they are. I used to be close to Mark. We'd do everything together, but I'd ruined that because of my own selfish deeds. 

Taking a deep breathe, I walk through the door, not noticing how my eyes started watering. When they notice me, I notice how they jump up and Make hides partly behind Bambam. I look down in shame. He's so scared of me. I've ruined everything. Slowly, tears started flowing out of my eyes like rivers. I can here them gasp in surprise. 

I walk in front of them and get down on both knees with my head on the ground. I stay there for awhile. When I get the courage to look up, they have matching confused faces. I stand up and wipe my tears with my sweaters sleave. 

"What are you doing? Why are you crying?" Bambam ask me this and it takes a moment for me to reply. 

"I- I am so so so so sorry about what I did to you both before. When my parents passed, I'd been so filled with grief and would get bullied for how weak and small I was at the time. As years went by, I had gotten angrier. I would get jealous that others had what I didn't: a family, friends, love. I was ready to give up and kill myself until I saw you, Mark." His eyes soften slighty as he slowly comes from behind Bambam. I gave up on wipng my still falling tears. "When I met you, there was this feeling in my chest that I had never felt before in my life. II wasn't a kid. I knew and still know what it is. I knew that you'd never want to date someone who beats people up becasue he can't get over his past, but, as you probably don't know, I'm no longer apart of the gang that I started. They'd voted me out last year and made a 'Domestic Violence Club' or some shit like that. But Mark, the more we hung out, the more I fell for you. The more I wished I had changed sooner because maybe I'd have a chance of being with you. But, I never said anything because I was afraid of losing you, so I was fine with just being near you; friends with you. But when Bambam came, it looked like you so badly wanted to get away from me and go to him. I was completley fine with you making friends, but when I saw you look at him or show any acts of kindness to him, my heart felt as if it'd shattered. I wanted you to look at me like that and ended up hurting you, Bambam, and Mark too in the process. 

When I went home after the incident, I felt so bad and almost overdosed on some pills if it weren't for the children at the orphange who actually give a damn about me. I felt so bad that they had to see that but I still wonder if maybe I should have done that." I let out a forced laugh and sink to the ground. "Forgive me. Please forgive me I'm so sorry!" 

I hear footsteps and could have sworn they'd left until two pairs of arms wrap around me. Gasping in shock, look at them and see them smiling at me, tears in their eyes. We stay their like that for awhile until we finally break apart. "So, does this mean you both forgive me?" "Yes, and Jinyoung, I am so sorry that I can't return your feelings, but how about we forget about the past and be friends." He looks at Bambam. "All three of of us." I look at them to see if they're being legit and nod at them.

"Friends. Yeah, that sounds nice." I smile back at them and we stand and head to our next classes together. 

___________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, they're all friends now and Jinyoung finally apologizes to them 1. Is Jinyoung fully over Mark? What about Bambam? Does he acknowledge his feelings for Mark? Same with Mark. Does he know how he feels about Bambam? Or maybe I should say, is he in love with him, or it just small feelings? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Vote and comment if you like! If you didn't like...still leave a vote! Lol
> 
> Bye~
> 
> Love you all~~~~!!!


	5. New Kid

Mark Pov

Since that day a week ago, Bambam, Jinyoung and have been hanging out all the time. We are currently walking down the halls on our way out of school when we hear someone call Jinyoung's name. 

"Jinyoungie~~!!" I turn around and see a blonde man who's is slightly shorter than me but ALOT more well built than I am. I turn to Jinyoung. "Isn't that the new kid from Hong Kong?" He sighs. "Yes. His name is Jackson." I raise an eyebrow. "What's the sigh for? Do you not like him?" "It's not that it's just, he's very," "JINYOUNG!!!" "loud." Jinyoung, Bambam, and me say at the same time. 

When Jackson finally makes it to us, he pounces on Jinyoung and Jinyoung struggles to shake him off. "Jinyoung~ Where'd you go? You were supposed to show me around?" Jinyoung finally gets out of his grip and faces him, arms crossed. "You've been here for three days already. I'm pretty sure you know your way around by now." Jackson pouts than turns to me and Bambam. 

"Hello! I'm Hong Kong's wild and sexy Jackson Wang. Nice to meet you!" Obviously ignoring the 'wild & sexy' part, Bambam and I introduce ourselves as well. "Wait a minute," we turn to Bambam, "your name is Jackson Wang?" He nods. "Like, the fencer?" Jackson smiles and nods. "See Jinyoung, I told you I was popular." Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Fencer?" I question. Jackson turns towards me. "Yes. I was Hong Kong's National rep. for Fencing." "Was?' Scratching the back of his neck, he answers me. "This may sound strange, but I actually want to be a rapper." "It's not strange. I actually want to be a singer and so does Jinyoung. Bambam wants to rap too though." Jackson sighs in what seems like relief. "Thank goodness. My father said that rapping would get me nowhere. I soon got him to accept my decision though."

We talk for a bit more before the principal calls Jackson to ask about how he's liking the school, seeing as he's a foreigner and all. Funny though, when I got here, everyone except Jinyoung ignored me like the plague. But now I've got Jinyoung, Bambam, and now Jackson with me.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the café just pass the school. I want some food right now." They nod. "I'll text Jackson to meet us there." Bambam and I look at each other before looking at Jinyoung. Bambam speaks first. "You have Jacksons number already?" Jinyoung flushes and lightly hits Bambam's shoulder. "He snatched my phone and put it in himself. Leave me alone." We laugh at him and make our way to the café. 

Upon getting there, we order for ourselves and Jackson and talk for a bit. Jackson arrives shortly after and sits next to Jinyoung. "Hey guys. You know, you should've warned me that the principal talked so much. He's a funny guy though so it wasn't all bad." We sigh. Deok-Hwan Ryu(my favorite Korean actor other than Aaron Yan. Just a small promo). Our principal really loves to talk. 

We than start to share embarrassing stories about ourselves and I notice the way Jackson keeps staring at Jinyoung. "Hey Jackson." I whisper so the other two don't hear. He turns towards me and also whispers. "What?" I nod my head towards Jinyoung. "Do you like Jinyoung already?" he blushes and looks at him before looking back at me. He nods and wills the blush to go away. "Listen Jackson, Jinyoung has..... a bad past. So, before you go confessing and stuff, I think you should wait until he tells you about it. But, he's actually a very nice person. He gets snappy sometimes, but he's good at heart." I smile at him and he smiles back. 

Looking up, we see the other two looking at us. "Are you two alright? You've been absorbed in whatever conversation you were having." Bambam asks us. I respond, "Oh, I was just telling him about that time Jinyoung was almost late for school so he fell out his bed, got dressed, did his hair, rushed down the stairs causing him to fall down them which also caused the permanent scar on his right shoulder." By the time I finish talking, Bambam and Jackson are doubling over laughing and Jinyoung's face is bright red. 

When it's time for is all to leave we walk out Bambam and I exchange numbers with Jackson. While Bambam talks to Jinyoung, I lean over to whisper in his ear. "If you ever need advice, you can talk to me anytime." He smiles back at me and nods. 

Since Jinyoung and Jacksons houses are close, they walk hone together as I walk home with Bambam. "What were you and Jackson talking about?" "He likes Jinyoung." I say with out looking over to him but I could hear his gasp and could imagine how wide his eyes got. "How'd you figure that out?" "It's obvious when you see the way he looks at him." He hums. "No, maybe it's just you. You're quiet and observant. I'm loud and oblivious. But, that quiet nature of yours is what draws people to you. Even though you're quiet, it's not awkward. It's...conforting." I think about his words for a while as I flush slightly.

"Thanks."


	6. Date?

**Mark Pov**

Since befriending Jackson and Jinyoung, Bambam and I hadn't had a day together without having one or both of the others with us. So, I decided to ask him to hang out with me this Saturday. 

I'm currently walking over to his house. When I make it infront of his door, I hesitate for a bit. These are such bad manners. I should have texted him first. What if he's busy? I think for a bit more before finally mustering up he courage to knock on the door. 

I stand there for three minutes with no sound coming from the house. Oh well. Guess he's busy. I'll just leave no- I start to turn around and leave when I hear a voice behind me. "Mark?" I turn and see Bambam with a bags in his hands. I smile and walk up to him. "Hey Bambam." He runs over to me and gives me a side hug. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I scratch the back of my head. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me? Like, me and you. Only." He looks at me and smirks. "So like, a date? Oh my! Is Mark Tuan asking me out on a date?" My eyes widen and I shake my head. "N-no- I mean yes? Maybe. I don't know.. Would you like it to be a date?" I look down in embarrassment as Bambam just chuckles at me. "Sure Mark. I will gladly go on a date with you. Let me just put these away before we go." He gestures to the bags in his hands and I nod quickly. "Okay."

\---

"So, Mark, where are we going?" I pause and turn to him with a blank face. "I have no idea.." He stops as well and looks at me with a brow raised. "So, you just asked to hang out spur of the moment without even thinking of where to go?" I tilt my head, a small smile on my face. "Well~" He laughs at me. "Oh my gosh, come on Mark, I know a place to go. You'll love it!" He grabs my right hand and entwined our fingers as he walks us somewhere. I try to ignore the way the gesture makes my heart palpitate but can feel my cheeks getting hot. 

He leads us to a small café. It has a cozy look. The only colors being light and brown, white, black, and green plants to accent it all. Tile adorns the floor and it's so clean, I could see my reflection in it. Bambam leads us to a table in the back. I mask the sadness I felt when he let go of my hand. 

"This place is every nice and relaxing." He nods. "I knew you'd like it." I tilt my head to the side with an eyebrow raised. "How?" Bambam just stares at me before smiling. "I noticed you don't really like and I that you're a very laid back and quiet person. This place just spoke out to me." I smile at him. 

"Wanna order something?" I nod. We call one if the waiters over to take our orders. Bambam goes first. "May I have a French vanilla coffee with one table spoon of milk and one tablespoon of sugar?" "Of course. And for you sir?" I glance up before looking back down. "I would like a Mocha coffee with three tablespoons of sugar." He nods. "I'll be right back with your orders." He walks away and I sink back into my seat. 

Bambam looks at me with a brow raised as he smiles. "What was that about?" "What was what about?" He imitates me looking down when the waiter showed up. "That." I give him a small smile. "I'm not comfortable talking to people I don't know."(Same.) He reaches over the table and pinches my cheeks. "Aww! You're so cute!" I swat his hands away and can feel my cheeks reddening. "Be quiet. I am your hyung!" "But we're both foreigners??" "Whatever." I say with a huff. He laughs at me. 

Soon, the waiter comes back with our coffees. "So where should we go after this?" Bambam asks me. "Well, I didn't see that new Thor movie yet." "I haven't either. So you wanna go after we finish our coffee?" I nod. "Yes!" We finish shortly after and call a taxi to get to the theatre. 

Arriving there, we walk up to the concessions and I take out my wallet. I was going to pay but Bambam grabs my hand and pulls out his own wallet. "No Bambam! I'll pay." He shakes his head. "Hyung, I'll pay." "No I insist on paying." Bambam puts me in a head lock. "Hey!" He pays for the snacks. He then releases me and I pout up at him while he just laughs. I ruffles my hair. "Mianhae hyung." I look away from him and grab our popcorn. The cashier laughs at us and we turn to her. "You guys are so cute. How long have you been together?" We both flush. "I-it's not like that." "Y-yeah we aren't together." She hums at us. "That's what you say now." "What does that mean?" "Nothing. Nothing. Enjoy your movie!" We nod. "Thanks." 

In the room, we take two seats in the middle. Through out the movie we kept laughing. I reached for some popcorn in the tub and my hand brushed against his. Wow. That was super cliche. Even though it was so cliche, I still flustered lightly. The words of the cashier kept ringing in my head. When the movie finished and the credits were playing, Bambam stood up and I pulled him back down. "What is it?" "Why'd you stand up? Marvel always has two after credit scenes that are VERY important." He sighs at me. 

We leave after we see that and laugh about the funny scenes in the movie. "Remember when Bruce fell from the plane? The way he landed was so funny!" He hits mtmy shoulder. "That wasn't funny! I thought he died!" "He wouldn't die so easily." "Yeah, yeah." 

Bambam offers to walk me to the orphanage and I allow him to becuase I actually wanted to spend more time with him, not that I'd admit that. I stand on the porch of the orphanage when we get there Bambam and I just stand there not saying anything. He speaks up first. "Thanks for taking me out today, Mark." I nod. "No problem. See you tomorrow."

I turn away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. I feel something soft and warm on my lips and it took me awhile to notice that he's kissing me. I slowly kiss back. He pulls way first and strokes the side of my face with the back of his hand. "See you tomorrow." He practically whispers before removing himself from my bubble and walking away. 

I continue to stand there in shock as I watch his silhouette fade. I walk inside and notice eveyones asleep. I sit on the couch on the living room and put a hand over my mouth. The realization that Bambam kissed me and I kissed back finally hitting me. Me and Bambam kissed. Me and Bambam kissed. I go to bed and lay down under my covers, a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AND THIS STORY IS BACK.**
> 
> **Bambam kissed Mark. Progress~**
> 
> **Will they acknowledge their obvious feelings, or will they pretend it never happened?**
> 
> **Comments and votes are always appreciated.**
> 
> **I love you all!  
>  Bye~**❤❤❤


	7. Avoiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Sorry I didn't update Tuesday. I forgot.)**

**3rd Person Pov**

The next day at school, Monday, Mark and Bambam walked with each other to school like always, except, they wouldn't talk to each other or even look at each other. 

During third period when Jackson and Jinyoung were with them, they stood on either side of the two. Mark next to Jinyoung and Bambam next to Jackson. The other two noticed something was going on between the two but deocded against saying anything. They just looked to each other with worried looks on their faces.

At lunch, they sit as far away from each other as they can. Jackson is confused and Jinyounghas had enough of these two not dealing with their problems. "Okay, what is going on woh you two?" He notices how both of their faces turn red. Mark abruptly stands and grabs Jinyoungs hand, pulling him out of his seat and out of the cafeteria.

He drags him to an empty classroom and closes the door behind them. "Jinyoung I have to tell you something." He raises a brow. "What is it? Does it have to do with you and Bambam?" He nods. "Well, spill." He takes a deep breathe. "We kissed last night." Something flashes through Jinyoungs eyes before he seems to come to a realization in his head and he smiles genuinely. "So are you two dating?" "No. We kissed, said goodnight, and that was it." "And now you're ignoring each other?" He scratches his neck. Jinyoung just sighs at him and puts his hands on his shoulders. 

"Listen Mark, do you like him?" "Of course I like him. He's chill." He sighs again. "Alright. Let me rephrase that. Do you love him?" "I-I don't know..." "Yes you do. How did he makes you feel when you're with him?" "I feel weird and tingly inside and my cheeks redden and- oh my gosh I love him." "How are you just now realizing this? I noticed you liked him before he even left." Jinyoung immediately snapped his mouth close after he said this. "I really am sorry for two years ago, Mark." Mark smiles and hugs him. "I know." "Good. Now go get your man back." 

The bell rings for fourth period. "That'll have to wait until after school. But.... What if he rejects me?" Jinyoung puts a hand on his head. "Then he missed out on a chance of getting with the best person in the world. After me of course." Marks punches him lightly in the arm as they laugh. "Let's get to class idiot."

After school, Mark runs through the halls looking for Bambam, not knowing that Bambam was doing the same. Not watching where they were going, they both run into someone. "Ouch." "Ouch." They look up and stare at each other. Bambam speaks first. 

"We need to talk."

**\--------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What'll happen? Is Bambam going to confess? Or ask that they stay friends? And does Mark really love Bambam as much as he states? Find out next week! As you can tell, I really love mesing with peoples heads.**
> 
> **I love you all!  
>  Bye~**❤❤❤


	8. Confessing

**Bambam Pov**

After I finish talking to Jackson about Mark and me's situation, I keep thinking about ways to finally tell him how I feel. After school, I run through the halls, looking for Mark. I bump into someone as I'm not really looking where I'm going. "Ouch." I look up and see Mark who is breathing heavily as if he had been running as well. We just stare at each other as we catch our breathes. I speak first. "We need to talk." 

Mark nods. "Not here though. Let's go to my house so we have more privacy." He nods and follows me to my house. We sit on the couch next to each other in silence before my anxiety kicks in and I speak up. "Mark, I think it's time for us to talk." He nods and we turn to face each other. 

I grab his hand softly in mine and he finches slightly. I rub my thumb in gentle circles on his hand as his breathing picks up. "Mark, honestly, when I first met you, I didn't know what to think. When you had given me that band aid after.... you know, I  knew that you weren't a bad person. You even went out of your way to help me a second time despite the consequences that came after. And even now, two years later, the things I thought of you before hadn't changed. You're still the nice person from before except now, I don't see you as a friend. I see you as more than that. I, I love you, Mark."

Tears streak down his face, though I can tell he tried to stop himself. He jumped onto me a and wrapped his arms around my neck as his legs completely on the couch. I hugged him around my s-waist as he started to speak. "I love you t-too Bambam. At first I had thought it was just some mild infatuation, but in the two years we didn't see each other, that longing to be near you, close to you, never faded. When you came back and we hang out more, I didn't know that I'd fallen in love. Not until Jinyoung helped me wake up." We chuckled. "I just, I really do love you, Bambam. You're nice and caring and you never once force me to do anything. I'm thankful for that."

Here goes nothing. "Then, will you be my boyfriend?" He freezes and looks at me with wide eyes. I fluster. "W-was it too soon? Do you now want to be?" He shakes his head. "No no! It's not like that! I was just surprised that you'd want to be with someone like me." I cock a brow at him. "After all I just said, you think I don't want to be with you? Do I need to explain why? Lets see. You're nice. You're cute. You're smart. You're friendly. You have the cutest laugh and the cutest smile. You're childish. You're comforting. Did I mention that your butt looks mighty fi-" 

He smacks a hand over my mouth and I laugh at his red face. He moves his hand. "So what's the answer? Yes or no?" He crosses his arms." 'After all I just said, you think I don't want to be with you?' " "Did you really use my words against me?" He just laughs. And hugs me again. "Yes, Bambam. The answer is yes. I'll be your boyfriend." 

I smile bigger than I ever have in my life and pull him form my neck. He looks at me shocked again and I grab the back of his neck, putting my lips onto his. He gasps shortly and kisses me back. His arms tightening around my neck and mine moving downwards to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to me. 

We pull apart for air and leave a few more pecks on each others lips before we just relax in each others embrace. 

**\-----------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is very short. I rushed to get it finished because I honestly forgot that I didn't finish my draft and I kept getting caught up in Got7 and BTS crack videos but ANYWAY! IT HAPPENED. THEY ARE TOGETHER.**
> 
> **Questions:  
>  How will Jinyoung feel when they break the news to them? Will he be happy for his friends? Or will he get sad and angry at himself for not getting Mark first? How will Mark and Bambams relationship progress? Will it be fine, or will something happen that messes everything up?   
> Find out next time!(I sound like a Youtuber.**


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually very sad. Oops. No Markbam in this chapter really.

**Jinyoungs Pov**

Although I am pushing for Mark and Bambam to get together, the sadness from before is still there. The sadnnes of knowing that Mark will never be mine. I accept that, but it still _hurts_. I want to move on and I am on the right track by helping my two friends get together, but is it wrong that I still wish it were me instead of Bambam that Mark fell for? It's selfish, I know. I just wish there were someone out there for me. 

I am currently sitting at the lunch table with Jackson next to me as he rambles on about something I don't understand. Listening to Jackson, I could just forget about my feelings. Or at least I could until the before mentioned two walk to the table. I look and notice that their hands are... intertwined. I hadn't seen them all day since I was feeling a little under the weather. Jackson had taken me to the nurse and I rested for awhile. Looking at them, I see that I missed a lot. 

They sit at the table and of course Jackson's loud mouth speaks up. "Are you two a thing now!?" They nod with smiles on their faces and I can see Mark look at me with a worried expression. I just looked away. I can tell I'd hurt him by doing this, but I couldn't help it! I like him so much and this hurts. Another part of me is also so happy for them. But my sadness drowns it. 

I hear someone call my name and look at Bambam. "Jinyoung, are you alright? You're crying." I feel my face and hurriedly wipe my tears away. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." My throat tightens as I speak. "I just.. Don't feel well." I stand abruptly and run out of the cafeteria, ignoring all the shouts of my name. 

Even though it's raining outside, I still run out with my hood on and run to a park. I sit under the big tree in the center of the park for what seemed like hours before I felt a hand on my shoulder and rain no longer hitting me. 

I look up slowly and see Jackson breathing heavily while holding an umbrella over both of our heads. "Jinyoung," he pants, "I found you." I just stared up at him. "Why did you look for me?" "I was worried. Come on, let's get you out of the rain. We can go to my house." I nod and try to stand before falling back down with a hiss. I'd fallen while running in the rain and hurt my ankle a bit. Jackson notices and turns around whilst crouching. "Get on my back. I'll carry you." I wasn't in a position to deny so I slowly climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms and legs around his neck and waist. 

He stood effortlessly and started to walk in the direction of his home. During the walk, I started to cry silently into his shoulder. He obviously heard me and I was thankful that he didn't say anything. 

When we got to his house, he opened the door and brought us inside. He closed the door and went over to the loving room before carefully lowering me onto the couch. I thanked him and he just nodded at me with a hum before walking off. He returned with a first aid kit. 

He gently took off my shoes and I hissed in pain when the shoe brushed against my ankle. He muttered a small 'sorry' and got a cotton ball before dabbing some ointment on my sprain. He then wraps it up in some gauze before getting up to throw the trash away and put the first aid kit up. 

As he was gone, I remembered the reason why I ran out of the school. It shouldn't be this painful, but it is. I started to cry again and could feel myself being pulled into a strong chest. Looking up at Jackson, he only looks down at me with a small smile before pulling my head back to his chest. At this moment, all the feelings from before came rushing out in hard, breathe catching sobs. I balled my fists into the back of his shirt as I pushed myself closer to him, finding myself melting completely in his arms. 

When I calm down, Jackson continues to rub my back as he combs his fingers through my hair. He speaks up quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?" All my life, I've never really had someone to talk about my feelings to, so maybe this'll help. I nod my head as I push myself off of him. "Okay."

I sit up and take a deep breathe. He rubs my back as I start to speak. "2 years ago, I had, started a gang in this school," he tensed but kept rubbing my back. "I had lost my parents due to a drunk driver and felt like I couldn't trust anyone after that. Awhile later, a cute, American boy transferred to the school. He asked if he could join my gang and when I saw him, it felt like love at first sight. I let him join and we did everything together. We had lots of fun." I took a deep breathe. "Continue". I smiled at him. 

"We had lots of fun, but at school, I was different. I felt like I couldn't show anyone that side of me. That weak side of me. Of course I now know that maybe that side of people wasn't weak, but actually one of the strongest aspects of a person." He smiles at me. "Anyways, a few weeks later, a Thai kid moved to the school. I always saw American boy looking over at him so I... I had my gang mess with him. One day though, I just really wanted to teach that Thai kid a lesson, but I couldn't find him. We would do that all the time before our rival gang had gotten in a fight with us. A teacher had stopped it. During the fight though, I had saw American boy guarding Thai kid. It had made me so jealous that I took my anger out at Mar- American boy." I cleared my throat and glanced at Jackson who was looking at me because he already knew the two I was talking about. I sighed. 

"Alright! Mark and Bambam! Are you happy now?" He just smiles softly and pats my back. I continue. "I took it out on Mark and told my gang to beat him up. Not only did I have them beat him up, but I had Bambam watch. The next day, I heard Bambam went back to Thailand, and that Mark was bruised, very bad. They broke his arm, Jackson. I didn't tell them to hurt him that bad. Looking back at it, I was so dumb. I hadn't had the courage to apologize so when Bambam came back two years later, I saw that as my chance to apologize to both of them. I was lucky that they accepted it."

"On to why I ran off today, I had always known that Mark and Bambam liked -no- loved each other. One side of me was so happy when Mark asked me for advice about it, but the other was just sad. Hurt. I knew Mark would never be mine yet I create that image in my head. It's selfish of me but it really hurts. Why does it hurt Jackson?" I start to cry again and he just hugs me. 

He finally speaks up after all this time. "That's how love is Jinyoung. You know that the person will never look at you the way you want them to, but at the same time you want them to have their own happiness as well. Even if you're the one hurting." "Has something like that happened to you?" He nods with a shrug. "I guess you could say it's happening right now." "What do you mean?" He just sighs. "It's nothing. But don't worry Jinyoung, I'm sure you'll find someone who cares about you one day. For right now, just know that I'll be here for you, alright?"

I nod. "Thanks Jackson. I think I like you better like this. Not being all hyper. I like both sides of you though don't worry. I'm glad you're my friend." He smiles at me and looks down before looking back up. "I'll order us some food. Wanna stay the night?" I nod. "Sure. Where is the bathroom though? I re~ally go to go." He chuckles at me. "Down that hall, second door on the right." 

**Jackson's Pov**

I sigh as he walks away. You say you like every side of me, but you'll never like me how I want you to. You'll never _love_ me. But I won't give up. 

**_____________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It took me four and a half hours to get this finished. Not only because it was tiring write, (like honestly, I basically wrote a summary of the first book), but I had to clean up around my house.**
> 
>  
> 
>   **This chapter honestly made me sad. Like, Jinyoung, I'm sorry for this.**
> 
>   **Anyways,**
> 
>   **Questions:**
> 
>   **Mark and Bambam told the others that they are dating now. You see how Jinyoung reacted and how Jackson reacted to hearing his story. Will Jackson really keep trying to win Jinyoungs heart? Or will Jinyoung forever keep his heart locked inside a cage?**
> 
>   **How will Mark and Bambams relationship progress?**
> 
>   **Find out next time!  
> **  
>  I love you all!  
> Bye~❤❤❤


	10. Talking

Mark Pov

The next day, I am walking to school with Bambam next to me, my hand in his slightly larger one. I glanced up at him to see him already looking at me. I look at the ground with a blush starting to cover my face. I hear him chuckle and he nudges me with his arm. "You're so cute Markie~" After he had confessed yesterday, he had started calling me 'Markie' and I had called him 'Bammie' or 'Bams'.

Thinking of yesterday, I think Jinyoung is hurt. Emotionally. "Bams?" he looks over at me. "Yes?" "I think we accidently hurt Jinyoung.." "What do you mean?" I sigh and stop walking. "You know he had a crush on me. Remember?" He makes an 'O' shape with his mouth. "Oh yeah! I forgot that for a second there. But what are you saying?" I smack a hand over my face. 

"I'm saying that he was probably hurt when he saw that we were together now." "Ah~ I see." I look over at him with a frown.  "What do we do? He's probably hurt.." He puts a hand on my head and gives me a small smile. "There's nothing we can do. No matter what, as long as we're together, he's gonna be hurt. And I plan on staying with you forever. But don't worry. I'm sure Jackson will cheer him up." I smile back at him and nod. "You're right."

He throws his arm over my shoulders and resumes walking. "On to a better topic, do you want to go somewhere with me after school?" "Like a date?" He nods quickly. "Yup! Our first, official date." I nod my head. "Gladly." With smiles on our faces, we walk into the school. 

We see Jinyoung during first period, but when we saw that he looked very tired, we decided to say hey to him later. We also noticed the bandage around his ankle and was infromed by Jackson that he'd sprain his ankle. At lunch, we all decided to eat on the rooftop of the school instead. 

There, we see that Jinyoung is sitting with Jackson's arm around his shoulders. I glanced at Jackson and he shook his head with a small smile. A silent talk between us that, no, Jinyoung is not okay. But he's getting there. 

I stand and dust off my clothes before walking over to Jinyoung. He looks up at me and I can see the fatigue on his face. His eyes are a little pink as well. I smile a little at him and tilt my head in the direction of the door. He stands and follows me out of the door and down the stairs. 

We walk into an empty room and close the door behind us. Jinyoung opens his mouth first. "Why are we here?" I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "To talk about yesterday when you ran at lunch. I know the reason why and wanted to talk about it."

Jinyoung turns to me from where he was turned around and sighs. "What is there to talk about?" I fiddled with my shirt collar. "I guess I just, feel bad. I knew how you felt and yet I seemed to have rubbed my relationship with Bambam in your face. I'm sorry." I look down and feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking back up, I see Jinyoung looking at me with a smile and light tears in his eyes. 

"I'm happy for your relationship, Mark. I was rooting for you both to date and now that you are I'm just so happy. So very happy. It's just, the realization hit me that you'd never look at me the way I'd wanted you to and I just couldn't hold in my feelings anymore and ran off. A while after I left, Jackson found me and brought me to his house. I'd sprained my ankle running and he'd helped me. I told him everything about the past. I hope you two don't mind. I was just so in need of someone to talk to about this and it all came spilling out." 

I shake my head. "It's alright. He was gonna find out soon enough and is good to have someone to talk to. So, are we good? Do we need to tone down the PDA?" He shakes his head. "We were always good Mark. Well.. Not _always_ , but you know what I mean. And don't worry, you two can be as public as you want. Not too public though if you know what I mean." He nudges me with a wink and I shove him away. "That's just foul!" We laugh some more before we head back to the others. 

We return to see Jackson and Bambam running around throwing pebbles at each other. We laugh loudly at them and that's when they notice us. I can see Bambam face light up when he sees me but can small see Jackson smile more when his eyes lock with Jinyoungs. He's so in love is crazy. 

Bambam walks up to me and pecks me on the lips. I wasn't expecting it and blushed. Looking over at Jinyoung, he's smiling brightly and I smile back. I look at Bambam again when he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls us to sit down. 

He leans closer and I can feel his breathe on my ear. "How did things go with Jinyoung?" I leaned onto his shoulder. "It went fine. He just had a bit of realization but he's happy for us. And he told Jackson about what happened years ago. That's fine right?" He nods. 

I look up at him with a smile. He leaned down and we were about to kiss before the bell rang that lunch is over. He moved away with a groan and we all just laughed at him. We picked up our stuff and left the rooftop. Before we walked into our classroom, I kissed him for at least three seconds but it felt like an eternity. We pulled away and walked into the classroom. 

"Another boring day of school finished!" Jackson yells while throwing his arms up in the air. He then turns to Jinyoung. "Hey Jinyoung, you wanna hang out at my place tonight?" He contemplates for a bit then nods. "Sure." "Yes! Mark, Bambam, you two can come as well." Bambam just shakes his head and puts an arm around my shoulders. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going on a date with Mark in a little bit." 

Jackson widens his eyes in surprise and grabs Bambam. "What time? Because you need to look good for your date and I will help you dress." He pulls Bambam in the direction of his house. "I'll see you later Jinyoung!" 

We smile and Jinyoung grabs my arm, walking us to the orphanage I go to. We say hi to the kids there and walk up to my room. He then pushes me on my bed and rumages through my closet. 

"What are you doing?" He scoffs. "I'm picking out a good outfit for you to wear on your date. Duh~" His eyes brighten and he throws some clothes at my face. A stirped shirt with black pants ripped at the knee with a silver necklace to go with it. "Change." I roll my eyes playfully and walk into my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. Not bad. I walk out and Jinyoung stares before clearing his throat. "This is perfect!!"

"I know right. Thanks for helping, Jinyoung. I probably would have thrown on a hoodie and some jeans and that's it." "It's a good thing I'm here to stop you from doing that."

A knock is heard on the door of the orphanage and one of the kids my age answered it. Jinyoung and I walked down to see Bambam and Jackson. When I looked at Bambam, I swear my heart stopped for a bit. He's wearing a button up black shirt with the top two buttons open, balck jeans, and a black jacket with Pink and yellow patterns on it. His hair is also styled upwards. 

He smiled, looking me up and down before taking my hand and pulling me towards him. He pecks my cheek and looks to the other two. "We'll be going now. Well see you guys tomorrow." The two push us out the door and we laugh and wave good-bye.

He pulls us to a small cafe. "I have a relaxing day planned for us so let's start off here." He smile and miss his cheek as we walk into the cafe. 

How did I find such a perfect human? 

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry for the late update! I hadn't been feeling well and couldn't type although I knew what I was going to type. Anyways,**
> 
> **Question:**
> 
> **Mark and Jinyoung finally spoke about their situation. Is Jinyoung going to get over Mark for good, or will something happen?**
> 
> **I've noticed that I didn't really give Jackson any lines so I'll work on that.**
> 
> **Next chapter is Markbams date! What'll happen then?**


	11. First Date

**Marks Pov**

Bambam opened the door for us and we walked inside the cafe. The smell of sweet coffee and deserts welcomes us. He grabbed my hand and pulled us to one of the window seats. "How did you find out about this place?" I asked him as I looked around at the different browns and greens that adorned the place. 

"I used to go here with some friends I made from before." I nodded. "Where did they go?" "They moved back to Thailand before I did. I never ran into them there though." "I see." The waitress at the cafe came soon and took our orders. Bambam ordered French vanilla coffee while ordered Mocha. When she came back, I could feel my mouth water at the sight of the drink.

We thanked her and started to drink the warm coffee. It tasted so much better then the ones I put in my coffee machine back home. After two gulps, I put down the coffee and see Bambam looking at me. "What?" He just leans forward and runs his thumb over my top lip before licking whatever it was off. "You had whipped cream on your lip." I flushed seeing what he just did and looked down. He just laughed. 

After we talked some more and finished our coffee, we argued over who was paying, (I lost), and left the cafe. We walked down the sidewalk and I wrapped my arms around Bambams left arm as we walked. "So where are we going next?" He turned towards me with a smile. "I thought we could go clothes shopping. I know you're not big on super fancy things so let's do that." I nod my head. "I need new clothes anyways. Oh! Can we dye our hair too? Pretty please~" He laughs at me. "Sure. We can pick out each others colors." "Yes!"

We get to he mall and look around at all the different stores. We decide to pick out clothes first. I'm more into casual, comfortable clothes while Bambam has more flashy, name brand clothes. When we finish picking out clothes, we pay, (paying half and half this time), and pick out the colors to dye our hair. I picked a white for Bambam but am not sure what he picked for me. **(a/n- Never Ever era Bambam)**

I looked at the bag with my clothes in it and saw an outfit I really liked. I decided to change my clothes and later saw that Bambam did the same. "What color did you pick for me?" I asked as we walk to the salon in the mall. "Blonde. What about me?" "It's just white." "White? I'm gonna look old!" "No you're not! It's gonna be cute!" 

We went in the salon and were seated and the hair dyeing process started. I finished first and was waiting for Bambam. When he finished, he walked over to me and we just stared at each other. What the fuck? Why is he so beautiful? "I told you the white would work." He runs his hand through it. "You we're right. I really like this color. The blonde looks perfect on you though." I scratch my neck bashfully. "Thanks."

"Ready to go to our last stop of the day?" "There's one more thing?" "Yup." He holds out his hand and I hold it as we walk out of the mall and across the street. He leads us to a trail next to a park that leads into a forest. As we walked further, there was an opening in the for set that had a blanket laued over the grass with a basket on it. 

I looked over at Bambam. "A picnic? When was this put here?" "I asked Jackson to put it here when I was ready and texted him before we left the salon." "You planned this much ahead?" "Of course. I only want the best for you, my love." I blushed at this and smiled. He nods in the direction of the blanket and we sit down next to each other. He pulled out two small containers of spaghetti, **(SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHETT. srry)** , two bottles of water, (as it is kind of hot), and a container of strawberries. "The spaghetti is still warm. I'm guessing Jackson left just before we got here." He nods. "Probably. I don't understand how he left so quick." 

We hear rustling in the bushes and turn around to see Jackson tiptoeing away. "Or maybe he didn't." We laugh and that causes Jackson to run off. The laughing was cut off by my stomach growling. "Let's eat, shall we?"

We ate in mostly silence other then the times we would randomly think of funny topics. It was such a comfortable silence. When we finished eating, we put the stuff away into the basket and just layed on the blanket. I put my head on his chest as his arms were wrapped around me. 

It had gotten darker and the stars were out, illuminating the night sky. "Mark, you know I love you right?" I chuckle. "Yes. I love you too." We smile at each other and I lean up to kiss him for a few seconds before pulling away. Bambam brought a speaker and the soft music was playing softly in the background as we gazed at each other. 

_I see you reflected in today’s sunlight  
You are crazily radiant  
You plant the sun in my heart  
Let’s you and I be together today_

_Will you be by my side, by my side  
Can I hold your hand? Don’t be shy  
Today we come together  
Today you are especially lovely to me  
Tonight is our Just one chance  
Can I hug you? Don’t be afraid  
Today we come together_

We press a little closer together and lean our foreheads against each others. The only thing heard bring our soft breaths and the music. 

_Let me hold your hand  
Atop this blue ocean, look at me baby  
Hug me now lady **(ignore)** you drive me crazy  
With the cool breeze, the two of us  
Let me hold your hand  
Embrace me atop this blue ocean  
Embrace me now  
With the cool breeze, the two of us_

We keep looking into each others eyes as small smiles adourn our faces. 

Will you hold my hand baby  
Hold my hand wherever you go, please don’t let go  
I will cherish you baby  
I will make memories everyday  
Will you believe me now  
Don’t listen to what other people say,  
will you for me?  
I follow your heart  
so girl **(boy)** just let me hold your hand

We close our eyes and press our lips together once more as my hands hold his shoulders and his wrap around my waist. 

_Oh Let me hold your hand  
Atop this blue ocean, look at me baby  
hug me now lady **(ignore)** you drive me crazy  
With the cool breeze, the two of us  
Let me hold your hand  
Embrace me atop this blue ocean  
Embrace me now  
With the cool breeze, the two of us_

We pull apart after the song ends and smile at each other. It started to get colder so after laying there for a few more moments, we stood, folded the blanket up and putting it into the basket, then walked hand-in-hand to Bambams house. Every weekend, including Friday, I stay over at Bambams house. We don't do much, but.. Today feels different. 

I feel even more in love with him than I thought was physically possible. When we got into his house, the moment the door was closed and our shoes were off, the basket was discarded and I was pressed up against the door. 

He gazed at me with slightly clouded eyes and I tipped my head up. He leaned in and closed the gap between our faces, my arms wrapping around his shoulders as his go around my waist. 

_I've been waiting for this moment for far too long..._

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Awww. Their first date was so cute~ I hope. I don't know how to write date scenes. ╮(╯3╰)╭**
> 
> **The song used was Let Me by Got7. I love that song so much. I was originally going to put Mine by Got7 but Let Me was sweeter.**
> 
> **That end scene though. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) You already know what next chapter entails.**


	12. First Time

**Bambam Pov**

The tension between us while we were walking was too much for me so as soon as we entered my house and removed our shoes, I tossed the basket onto a nearby table and pressed him up against the door. We gazed at each other before closing the gap between our lips. His arms went around my neck and mine circled around his waist, pulling him closer to my body. 

I broke off and started placing small kisses along his neck, sucking at his pulse point as he moans louder. I licked the newly made bruise and placed my lips on his ear. "How much do you want this?" He pants in my ear. "So bad. Please." I kiss him and slid my hands down his waist until they reached his thighs and I lifted him up. His legs wrapped around my waist and I carefully walked us to my room. 

When I got in, a dropped time on the bed and watched him bounce around a bit. I held his knees and spread his legs, crawling between them. He gasped and held my shoulders. "W-wait!" I stopped where I was going to pull his shirt up. "What's wrong?" I watch as a blush slowly covers his face. "This is my first time.." I smiled softly at him and caressed his face. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I promise. Tell me if I'm going too fast." He nods and I peck his forehead before placing my hands on the hem of his shirt, waiting for permission before sliding it up and off of his body. 

I stared at his smooth, milky skin, his slowly forming abs, and the pink nubs on his chest. His blush spread to his neck and chest when I stared too long. I looked up at him and whispered, "beautiful." He squeaked and covered his face with his hands. I chuckled and reached up, pulling his hands from his face. "Don't hide yourself. I like looking at you."

I leaned down towards his neck and pressed kisses and occasional hickeys on us skin until I got to his chest where I took one of the nubs into my mouth and teasing the other with two fingers. He started to lightly moan and squirm. 

I proceeded to go downwards to his jeans and saw the bulge in his pants. I placed my hand on top of his bulge and rubbed it slightly. He gasped and started to moan louder. "Do you want them off?" I say looking at him. He nods his head, gripping onto the sheets, mouth wide as pants and groans flew out of him. Slowly, I unbutton and unzip his pants pulling his jeans down along with his boxers and throwing them across the room. 

I let out a shaky breathe and run my hands down from his chest, to his stomach, then down his thighs. He shivers. "You really are beautiful babe." He flushes red. "Why am I the only one naked?" I chuckle as he grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head before unzipping my pants and pushing them s far down as they can. I help by taking them off the rest of the way as well as my boxers. "Happy now?" I say as I climb back on top of him. He nods with a blush on his face as he -ooks below my waist. 

I smirk and then reach over to the bed side table to get the lube out and put it next to me. I saw his eyes go wide and rubbed his knee. "Calm down. It's alright. Taking it slow." He nods stifly and I smile at him. 

Then I lean down between his legs kiss my way down his thighs, getting close to his leaking cock before moving and doing the same to his other. "St-stop teasing me." And I do. I squirt some lube on three of my fingers and place one on his hole, moved in a circle. I feel him flinch and look up at him. "Are you alright?" He nods. "Y-You can put it in.." "You sure." He nods again. "Just be gentle."

I nod and kiss his thigh before wrapping my lips around the head if his cock, surprising him as he moans and bucks into my mouth, hands coming up to tangle in my hair. I suck around his tip beofr taking him deeper as I push my first finger in. He groans and tenses. I rub his thigh until he relaxes and slowly pull my finger out and back in again. 

Doing that until he starts to grind on my finger as I go faster. I add another finger and he hisses at the stretch before getting used to it and moaning aloud again. I twist my fingers around and scissor him open, pushing in deeper to find the spot thall make him go crazy. After a few attempts, he moans loudly- more of a yell- as I hit that spot in him. "Oh my go- ah! Again. Don't stop. Don't- ngh!"

I shove one more finger inside him and move them in and out quickly before pulling them out causing Mark to whine. I lube up cock and out a little more lube on Marks hole before leaning over him so that we're eye to eye. "Are you ready? It's gonna hurt at first." He gulps and nods. I caress his face and kiss him as I slowly start to push into him. He whimpers into my mouth and I reach between us and wrap my hand around his member to distract him from the pain. 

When I bottom out, I have to force myself not to pound into him immediately as he clenches tightly around me. After a while, I feel him relax and push himself against me more, legs wrapping around my waist and arms around my waist. "Move." He whimpers out.

I put our foreheads together and pull out slowly and pushing in again. Going faster with each thrust until Marks louder than he's ever been as I ram into his prostate. "B-bambam, I-I, I can't- ngh." I go even harder hearing this and my strokes on his member get faster. Marks body starts to tremble as a tell-tale sign that he was going to come. I groan at his pleasured face. Sweat matted to his forehead, eyes blown out wide, cheeks red, panting. Damn. 

"Are you close baby?" He nods with moans flowing out his mouth. "Use your words baby." "Yyy-yes. I'm cl-cloose. Let me come. I wanna come. Ah~" I lean down to his ear. "Come for me baby. Two strokes later, he's coming between our chests muttering many curses and my name. 

I stroke him through his orgasm and continue to thrust as I can feel my stomach tightening. A few thrusts later, I'm coming inside of him with a grunt. We stay there for a moment, panting before I pull out.

I was going to get a rag to clean us up but Mark wouldn't let me go. "Stay." "I'm just gonna clean us up. It's not like I'm gonna leave." He just pouts and wraps himself around me. "No. We'll clean up tomorrow. Stay. Please?" I chuckled. "Fine. Fine."

He smiles and pulls me down, rolling us over so he can lay on my chest, arms around my waist. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Hyung, what am u gonna do with you? You're so adorable." He smacks my chest. "Shut up." I laugh more. I hear him yawn and push his face into my neck and I caress his hair. 

"Sleep. I'll still be here tomorrow. I love you." "I love you too.." He mumbles tiredly and before I know it, I can here small snores coming from him. I smile softly amd kiss the top of his head. 

_"Goodnight, Mark."_

___________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That smut though. Hah hah. High five!! ✋✋**
> 
>  
> 
> **I don't really know what to say for this authors note. So,**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Ily~~  
> **  
>  Bye~❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: Whoops I updated in Wattpad last week but forgot to put it here after. Sorry.**


	13. Old Friends, New Problems

**Bambams Pov**

Waking up in the morning, I can feel the sun's rays on my face as I slowly open my eyes. I look down and can see Mark still sleeping soundly on my chest; his hair messily thrown over his forehead. I used my right hand to lightly brush the hair out his face. I guess it startled him as he moved and and his eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the light before he looked up at me with his wide, brown, dow eyes. 

I smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "Good morning." He smiled back at me. "Good morning." I lean down and peck him on the lips. "Want to go out and have breakfast?" He nods and we sit up. Right after we both sit up and he tries to stand, he yelps and falls back on the bed. I laugh at him and he glares. "Don't laugh! This is your fault! Help me up!" 

I keep chuckling and pick him up bridal style and he clings aroung my neck. "What are you doing?" I roll my eyes. "Unless you want to put on your clothes with sweat and dried come on you, I recommend we take a bath." He flushes. "Oh yeah.." I walk us to the restroom and place him on the counter before filling the tub with warm water. 

Once it's filled, I carry him into the tub and get in behind him. He immediately leans back against me and sighs. I put some soap in my hair and started to rub it into his head, scratching his scalp as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. 

I smile softly and whisper, "do you wanna go out to the restaurant down the street for breakfast?" He nodded slightly and further relaxed into me. "That's fine." We started to actually wash ourselves then got out and threw some clothes on. 

He held my hand and we walked down the sidewalk. On our way to the restaurant, Mark stopped saying he had to tie his shoe. I let his hand go so he could and took the time to look around at the empty streets of Seoul. It really is a beautiful place. 

I was still looking around when I heard a bunch of footsteps and a gasp. I turned and was shocked when I saw Mark surrounded by three guys who looked oddly familiar. One was holding him around his waist with a hand covering his mouth. The two others stood around and when they looked up I gasped. 

"B-bros?" They smirked at me and I smiled before remembering they were holding Mark captive. I rushed forwards and grabbed him. "Hey! Let him go!" They looked at me confused and let him go. Mark immediately ran behind me and grabbed my shirt. I reached one hand back to stroke his back. 

"Jeez. You scared him." Chanyeol raised a brow and stuttered. "B-but he was right behind you! He's in Jinyoungs gang is he not?" Oh. Ohhhh. Now I see what's going on. I sigh. "We were about to get breakfast so how about you three join." Xiumin and Baekhyun look up at Chanyeol who just sighs and nods. "Okay great." I walk ahead with Mark clinging on my arm. I look down at him and use my free hand to comb through his hair. He looks up at me and gives a small smile. 

I can feel the others gaze on us. 

•~•

"Alright Bambam tell us what's going on." I sighed and pulled Mark next to me. "What's going on is Mark is my boyfriend and you scared him." They gaped and even Mark slapped my chest. 

Baekhyun leans forward over the table. "Okay Bambam are you serious? You're dating him? Did you forget that he's apart of Jinyoungs gang! You can't go around dating people like that. Don't tell me you joined the gang."

I sighed. "Alright bros listen. Let me just explain-" "Yes please do explain." "Chanyeol can you not cut me off?" I give him a hard look and wait for him to stop talking before speaking up. "Jinyoung isn't the leader of his gang anymore. Hell, it's not even his gang anymore. It's not really a gang anymore either now that I think about it." 

They raise a brow. "What do you mean?" "The gang voted him out. Now they are some club that helps people." "Oh. So is this one apart of that club?" I glare. "First of all, his name is Mark. Second of all, no. No he is not." "Then how are we supposed to trust him?" I sigh. 

"He's the one who helped me when Jinyoungs former-gang was messing with me. I mean, Jinyoung had his former gang beat him up for it and even... Broke his arm." 

Mark held my hand tightly. I just looked over at him and sighed. I forgave Jinyoung, but thinking about it still pains me. I look back over at the rest of them. 

"Alright.. What I'm about to tell you next might seem a bit crazy, but hear me out. We forgave Jinyoung after he apologized, and are now good friends with him." They gaped with wide eyes. "I know, I know it's crazy, but-" They shake their heads. 

Xiumin gulps. "Y-you're friends with Jinyoung now?" I nod slowly. "Yes?.." "What would you do if we told you.." Baekhyun starts. 

"That we saw Jinyoung walking with a friend yesterday and tied them up."

.  
.  
.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OOF. That ending though. As you can see I am now off my three-month-long hiatus. This is the comeback story! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but that's all I could write for this chapter. I tried with the fluff at the beginning, but failed miserably so, oh well!**
> 
> **It looks like Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Xiumin are back. What's going to happen? Will they get in the way of Markbams relationship? Or will something else happen? Find out next time.**
> 
> **I love you all.  
>  Bye~~**❤❤❤


	14. Capture & Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, I kinda made this get sad kinda. Just a little. I think.**

**3rd person Pov**

"Why on earth would you do that!?" Bambam exclaims as they run down the street to the Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Xiumin's shared house. "I don't know!! I thought I could get my revenge you know??" Chanyeol says. 

Bambam stops running and continuously smacks Chanyeol on the head. "God you're such an idiot!! We don't go around kidnapping people!" Chanyeol guarded his head with his arms. "Okay okay! I'm sorry! Yah! Stop hitting me!" Bambam huffed and stopped, continuing on to the house. Mark, Xiumin, and Baekhyun just watched the two before following them. 

Arriving at the house, Mark and Bambam immediately ran inside the house once it was unlocked. "Where are they?" Mark asked. Baekhyun rubbed his neck and pointed to a door. "The basement.." "You put them in your basement!?" Mark exclaims and the couple went to the door and rushed down the creaky steps of the basement. 

They looked around, wondering where they were before they heard slight shuffling. They hurried off to a room with a closed door and opened it. 

They were met with Jackson and Jinyoung tied around their waist back to back. Their hands were also tired, along with their legs. They had tape over their mouths and blindfolds on. 

"What the actually fuck guys!?" Bambam yelled at the other three who followed after them. Mark and Bambam went over to their friends and untied them, taking off the tape around their mouths and blindfold next. 

The two sighed in relief and rubbed their wrist. Jinyoung spoke first. "What the absolute fuck is going on?"

•~•

The seven of them are now sitting in silence, Jinyoung glaring at Chanyeol, rubbing his sore wrists, as Jackson looks slightly startled. 

"So is anyone gonna explain what us going on or~" Jackson broke the silence. Jinyoung broke the staring contest with Chanyeol. "Yeah. Do explain please." 

Mark sighed. "Well~ Chanyeol and the other two idiots-" "Hey!" "-didn't think before acting and thought you were still the leader of a gang and saw you and Jackson and decided, 'hey, let's kidnap them'. Then they practically almost did the same to me, but Bambam was there and stopped them." 

"Wow." Jacskon said. They looked to him. "What does 'wow' mean?" He shakes his head. "Nothing much. It's just. . . That's the most I've ever heard you speak Mark." Mark blushed. "Sh-shut up. . ."

Mark finally looked over at Jinyoung's reaction and saw him looking down. His bangs falling in front of his face. The silence coming from him made everyone slightly nervous. 

Mark hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the flinch that came after. "Jinyoung? Are you okay?" Jinyoung slowly looked up and everyone was shocked at the tears in his eyes. 

Jinyoung breathed in, bottom lip between his teeth as he ran a hand through his hair. He let out a deep breathe and spoke, his voice cracking occasionally. "Y-you know. . . I really am trying to change for the better a-and the closer I get to that-" he cuts himself off with a sob. "Th-the closer I get to that, my past comes back to bite me in the ass. I'm trying okay!? I really am trying. But it's hard! Every time I see Mark and Bambam I feel a huge wave of guilt."

He looks at the other three. "And now you guys are back, I feel as though any form of apology just won't be enough to atone for what I did." He sobs at the end of that and kneels down in the middle of the living room, facing all of us. 

His head is touching the floor as he bows down. "I-I'm so sorry.." The room, was silent save for Jinyoung's sobs. Everyone was shocked. Mark slowly slid down the couch and placed a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

"Jinyoung, it's okay. We all forgive you, right?" He said looking at everyone else. They nodded. Xiumin, and Baekhyun looking especially guilty. 

Chanyeol, however, had a different look on his face. One they couldn't decipher. He slowly crouched down next to Jinyoung and slapped him. Hard. The sound resonated off the walls. 

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Jinyoung, especially. 

Jinyoung look up at him, eyes wide, mouth parted. Chanyeol tsked before speaking. "That's for two years ago." Everyone was still in shock, but that shock rised when Chanyeol smiled at Jinyoung. 

"Look, I still don't trust you, but since you are friends with Bambam, I'll try and get to know you. So, you'll need to prove yourself." The latter tilted his head. "Prove myself?" A nod. "Prove to me— no —to us" he points at the others, "that you've changed. And then, maybe we'll see if we get along better this time around." 

He stands up and holds out his hand to Jinyoung. "Okay?" Jinyoung stared at his hand, then at him. 

"Okay." He took his hand. "I'll prove that I've changed.. "

_"...to all of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WOW. WHY DID THAT BORING CHAPTER TAKE ME SO LONG TO WRITE??? I wanted this to be longer, but oh well.**
> 
> **It seems like Xiumin and Baekhyun are okay with Jinyoung, but Chanyeol still wants him to prove himself. Will Jinyoung be able to? Or will this rivalry never end?**
> 
> **Now that CBX is back, (I know they aren't actually ExoCBX, but I'm not gonna keep putting all their names), will they mess things up for the four? You'll have to see later~~**
> 
> **I love you all.  
>  Bye~~**❤️❤️❤️


End file.
